827
Count Petofi tries to buy off Johnny; however, he prepares to cut off his hand. Synopsis : Collinwood is a place where many are struggling to save themselves from destruction. And on Widows' Hill, near the great estate, a frightened gypsy fights the ghost of Sandor, sent to destroy her. Magda manages to banish Sandor's spirit, who wants to "help" her by transporting her to the realm of the dead, but she is then cornered by King Johnny and Istvan. Barnabas arrives at the last moment to intervene, demanding that she be set free. To prove his powers, he puts Istvan into a trance and has him walk off the cliff at Widows Hill. Barnabas tells King Johnny that Count Petofi has been reunited with his Hand. King Johnny is told about the spell Petofi placed Magda under and forgives her, vowing that Petofi shall never again curse one of his gypsies. King Johnny agrees to cure Quentin in exchange for Barnabas revealing Petofi's location. Petofi tries to buy off King Johnny, who prepares to take back the Hand by once again severing it from Petofi's arm, using the Golden Scimitar of the Romana tribe, with which King Johnny has armed himself, having been appointed by his ancestors Keeper of the Hand, the only gypsy over whom Count Petofi has no power. As he lights the nine sacred candles representing the nine slaughtered gypsies, King Johnny vows to also take Count Petofi's life as well this time. Memorable quotes : Johnny: The game is over, Magda, and you have lost. ---- : Johnny: All right. I ain't got time to horse trade. ---- : Johnny: How do you like me in these robes? Magnificent, ain't I? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Thayer David as Count Petofi * Paul Michael as King Johnny * Henry Baker as Istvan (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Sandor Rakosi. * Final appearance of character Istvan. * There is a tape edit just before Barnabas answers Johnny's question concerning the whereabouts of Count Petofi. Story * The abandoned mill where Petofi is hiding is at the end of North Road. * Nine days after Johnny's grandfather died, Johnny had a dream, just like his uncle Sarko. In the dream, Johnny's grandfather came to him, telling him that he was now the keeper of the hand. * GHOSTWATCH: Sandor's ghost appears to Magda. * TIMELINE: Johnny wants to see Quentin at dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors *Immediately after Istvan jumps, the camera pans upward, revealing an overhead stagelight as well as a black cloth draped across a wall. *Paul Michael looks at the teleprompter numerous times. *When King Johnny finishes his incantation before he is to cut off Petofi's hand, he begins to place the sword back in the scabbard, which is clearly a mistake. He then slowly retrieves it back from the scabbard and raises it over Petofi's hand. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 827 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 827 - A Cloud of BatsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes